


Just an odd dream

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Donnie wakes up next to his boyfriend, who tells him of this odd dream he's had
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Just an odd dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so: I have allways been a tmnt fan, and funny enough the older I get the more I like them! ...and I have so many stories, and ocs and plot bunnies... I even wrote a few fics... but I don't I ever published them.
> 
> So I just thought it was about time to do so

Donatello's sleeping habits had been irregular his whole life. 

They did turn gradually healtier lately, but that he had to thank to Jay's influence. It had been his idea to change his schelude and he couldn't have even tried to stick to it if it weren't for him.  
It hadn't been easy adapting to this new rythm, but the novelty of a boyfriend had been the perfect distraction to his anxiety

Now, waking up around 6 am, on a flat on the surface, in bed with the human still amazed him sometimes. One year ago he would be trying to sneak out without waking up his companion, to get back in time for some early work and breakfast at the lair...

But tonight those habits where long left behind. He didnt even reach for his phone, and instead contempled his lover as he enjoyed the sleepy sensation lingering throu his body.  
It was warm next to him, and peaceful.

Donnie did not hold back from carasing his hair, and when the joung man stired he didn't panic

Jay yawned and looked at him with half lided eyes, then closed them again and burrowed closer

'what time is it?'  
'Its still night'  
'mhh'

They didn't manage to fall asleep again, but they kept their eyes closed and just laid on each others arms. Only when clarity started creeping throu the window did they finally stirr again and look at each other

then, after a few seconds, Jay's face contorned in one of those lazy laughts that start slow... and keeps growing

'what? What is it?'

He merely looked at him and went back to full on laughting. It took a few moments before he could speak, and it was contagious

'I... I had the weirdest dream...'  
'well?'  
'oh, I don't know how to tell you this, I need to milk it!'  
'you realice how that sounds...'

That started another fit of laughts 'its not like that!' Jay got his breath under control again, and propped himself up on an arm to look at Donnie

'so, in my dream, I was pregnant...'  
'but you cant...'  
'nevermind, its a dream. So I was pregnant and the weird thing is it was going very fast. Like, I thought I was geting fat and then I thought it was a tumor but in a matter of weeks I looked very pregnant'

he gave Donnie some time to asimilate this. The turtle noded

'okay, and that made sense on the dream or...?'  
'no, we did an ultrasound. Everyone was there, even Leatherhead, but like, in the background. You where the one talking. Anyways here's the funny thing'

Donnie waited, expectant. Jay kept looking for a way to say this that sounded as funny as it was for him

'the reason I was so round already is 'cause I was having an egg'  
...  
'an egg'

Jay nodded, grining. Donatello still took a few seconds to imagine the picture on his head: his boyfriend (a male human) with a very pregnant belly... and laying an egg.  
It was too much. He didn't want to see it but his overproductive brain was too fast. He squinted hard and took a hand to the bridge of his muzzle, and Jay laughted again

'but the apaling thing, apaling I tell you! Is I was freaking out, and super confused'  
'understandibly'  
'...but you were just happy and excited, like you didn't understand my confusion at all'

Donatello imagined the situation, all complete with his family smiling in the background and him going proud papa while holding Jay's hand and looking at the monitor, an egg cleary appearing in the screen, and all the while Jay laying on the stretcher, trying to get over his shock, and explain to him this was not normal

a giggle finaly scaped his throat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all those fics and imagines where the turtles are about to be parents and they are automatically happy and proud... without the slightest shadow of shock or worry


End file.
